


Teasing

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Haru [3]
Category: Royal Pirates (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: A part of a one-shot collection revolving around RP's Moon Kim.





	Teasing

five

 

Band rehearsals happen every so often now nearing their comeback. Everybody’s hyped thinking of the album concept.

 

James is with him right now (or it could be the other way around depending on who’s looking), studying music sheets, familiarizing himself with his new role in the band.

 

After his accident, Moon and Soo Yoon worried both for him and the future of Royal Pirates. But they recovered (James’ injury not entirely), not without hardship though it’s a recovery nevertheless. Now they have an upcoming album to look forward to.

 

He sits by the recording studio, scribbling. A video sketch has already been submitted and presented to them and their producers. Kim Moon Chul’s imagination and excitement got him to thinking of another video concept. ‘Let U Go’ is a strong song, he thinks they could do it as a follow up. A music video story is already running through his head.

 

“Hey do you think it would be great to do a music video with a story line this time around? I mean we’ve been random for quite a while now...” he asks his only companion inside the room.

 

“Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Do you have a story in mind?” James humours him.

 

“Action. Kinda like a secret agent thing, with car chases and rescues...”

 

“And a damsel in distress most likely...”

 

“Of course...”

 

“Man, that’s gonna cost us huge...”

 

“I’m aware but you know ‘Good things are usually worth the effort’...”

 

“What?”

“Got it from Hye Rin, during one of the Class of 88’s interview...”

 

“What?” James repeats his question, amusement evident on his tone.

 

“Lee Hye Rin.” He repeats the name. “I’m sure you’ve met a couple of times. She of the strange mixed accents, you even told her about it yourself...”

 

Their bassist laughs out loud. It’s been a while since he’s heard it.

 

It’s Moon’s turn to ask however. “What?”

 

“Soo Yoon and I made a bet... of how many times you’ll mention Lee Hye Rin’s name in a conversation throughout the day.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we can and you’re weirdly predictable.”

 

“You’re both insane...”

 

“Not as insane as you are...”

 

“An explanation is highly needed for that statement.”

 

James shakes his head and resumes his study of the sheet music.

 

Kim Moon Chul frowns. He doesn’t believe he’s mentioned her too much on a conversation to rally a tally. He shrugs the thought as being ridiculous.

 

A few hours later and back to being idle, the thought of the music video comes back. He racks his brains for actresses that could star in the music video, and then he remembers those actresses would be expensive.

 

Lee Hye Rin.

He wonders if she’ll agree to do a music video with them for free since he thinks the budget would be really tight. He’s sure she’ll agree since she’s nice like that. He should message her now so she could free her schedule. Wait, he’s getting way ahead of himself, the management should be told first then the cast. Or he could just tell Hye Rin that it’s still an idea and that they’re thinking of casting her.

 

“Hey James,  should I inform Hye Rin to see if she’ll agree to be on the music video or is that thinking too much in advance?”

 

James smirks. “Keep it going, Moon. Two more and I’ll be winning...”

 

He’s been had so he says the only thing that could still save his dignity. “Shut up...”

 

 


End file.
